yandere_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
Yaku Zaishi
Yaku Zaishi is one of the male students who currently attends Akademi High School. Appearance Yaku wears the default male school uniform unless customized by the player. He has short, slicked-back grey hair with neon green streaks in it. He wears a metal visor that displays his emotions through green pixels that take the form of different eyes. If the Science Club disbands, he will take off his visor, revealing that his eyes are green. When in the Science Club, he will wear a white lab coat. Personality Among the personas currently implemented in the game, he is a Teacher's Pet. He will give Ayano a suspicious look if she aims her phone at him. If he sees a corpse or witnesses a murder, he will run, then report the corpse to a teacher, unless another Teacher's Pet already has. He cannot participate in physical fights against murderers. Reputation Background According to his student profile, he is obsessed with combining various chemicals to observe results and is vague and evasive when questioned about his true intentions. Routine At 7:00 AM, Yaku enters the school grounds. He walks to his locker at 7:05 AM and changes from his outdoor shoes to his indoor shoes. At 7:15 AM, he walks to the Science Club on the third floor and combines different chemicals together. At 8:00 AM, he walks to Classroom 2-2 and sits at his desk. He starts his morning classes at 8:30 AM, and leaves to go to the outside of the Science Club to eat his lunch at 1:00 PM. He walks back to class again at 1:30 PM and participates in cleaning time between 3:30 PM and 4:00 PM. Afterwards, he heads to the Science Club and stays there until the end of the day. Topics The topics towards Yaku are Negative/Positive/Neutral as follows: Negative * Drama * Music * Sports * Family * Nature Positive *Cooking *Occult *Science *Gardening *School Neutral *Everything else. Trivia *He was implemented as a silhouette in the May 10th, 2018 Build. *He was fully implemented in the July 1st, 2018 Build. *His name, 'yakuzaishi' (薬剤師), means 'Pharmacist' in Japanese. *After the removal of the Rainbow students, the conversation between Sota Yuki and Haruto Yuto has been moved to Horo Guramu and Yaku. Yaku now has Sota's voiced lines. *If the player kills him, his visor will X-shaped eyes on it. If the player's Seduction level is at maximum, his visor will have heart-shaped eyes. If he is being bullied or has lost a teacher's trust, his visor will have sad eyes. *The player can see him commenting on Hoshiko Mizudori's phone. *Due to Study-kun A and Study-kun B being removed, he is the only student with the feature of slicked hair, used when Matchmaking Riku Soma with Kokona Haruka. Quotes Illustrations Chemist.png|Yaku's illustration. 5-YearAnniversaryYakuZaishi.png|An illustration of Yaku from the 5th Anniversary blog post Gallery Student 63.png|Yaku's 1st portrait. July 1st, 2018. YakuBorders.png|Yaku's 2nd portrait. Date unknown YakuDec6th2018.png|Yaku's 3rd portrait. December 6th, 2018. YakuProfileJuly118.png|Yaku's 1st profile. July 1st, 2018. Category:Male Students Category:Science (Club) Category:Teacher's Pet (Persona) Category:Minor Characters Category:Killable Category:Akademi High Students Category:Males Category:Characters